Saihate: El otro mundo
by Bakaaito
Summary: (Shonen ai) Y mientras esperaba a que el último grano de arena cayera, él era feliz. (Twoshot, muerte de un personaje, happy end)
1. No es un adiós, sino un hasta luego

**S**aihate: El otro mundo.

* * *

_Era la mañana aparentemente tranquila de un 11 de marzo._

_El tráfico era un vergajo como siempre, la gente transitaba con prisa o tranquilidad y una pareja de enamorados tomados de la mano reían a carcajadas._

_— Nadie puede lamerse el codo, ¡eso no es de Dios! — Rió el rubio, contagiando a su acompañante de bufanda azul._

_— ¿Ah no? Obsérvame._

_El chico logró lamerse el codo, maravillando al pequeño rubio._

_— ¡Eres increíble Kaito!_

_— Lo sé. — Sonrió con aires de grandeza y abrazó al segundo por la cintura, haciéndolo sonrojar. — Vámonos, quiero llevarte a un lindo..._

_Un fuerte golpe detrás de ellos le hizo callar._

_Pitidos, el sonido de las llantas derrapar..._

_— ¡Len! — Ambos se abrazaron automáticamente, debían protegerse el uno al otro._

_...Un estruendoso impacto._

_Los ruidos de la ambulancia se escuchaban lejos pero seguros._

_Len abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio a su alrededor fue sangre y partes de auto destrozadas._

_Una palabra salió de sus labios._

_— Kaito..._

_Lo buscó con la mirada, todo se veía tan borroso._

_Giró su cabeza adolorida a la derecha y ahí estaba él. Boca arriba, con un tubo atravesado en su pecho._

_— Kaito, dios..._

_Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y escaparon por sus mejillas. Intentó levantarse de forma bruta pero algo lo detenía._

_El frente de un auto estaba sobre sus piernas, inmovilizándolo y causándole dolor._

_Pero más dolor había en su pecho de ver a su chico en esa situación._

_— ¡Kaito! — Gritó con la poca fuerza que mantenía y las lágrimas siguieron derramándose._

_No podía ni siquiera arrastrarse hacia él, no podía ir a besarlo por última vez… Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que podía tomar su mano._

_— Kaito, no me dejes... —Apretó la mano, pero no recibió apretón de vuelta. — Prometiste estar siempre a mí lado, tú... No rompas tu promesa ahora, idiota. —Sollozaba, sabía que lo había perdido._

_— Len... — Un apretón lo sacó de su llanto. Kaito aún respiraba, con dificultad, y lo miraba con una sonrisa. — Te... quiero. — Susurró y cerró sus ojos para siempre._

_La mirada de Len se dilató._

_Apretó esa mano fría tan fuerte en un intento de reanimarlo._

_Gritó su nombre hasta quedar sin voz._

_Pero nada resulto. Ya era tarde_

_— Yo también te quiero..._

_Sus palabras se las llevó el viento y en sus ojos cristalinos se reflejaron luces rojas y blancas._

_— ¡Por aquí, vengan, hay dos heridos!_

_Cerró sus ojos esperando irse con él._

* * *

— ¿Cómo es por allá? — Murmuró un rubio mirando al cielo atreves de la ventana.

Posó una mano en el cristal y una solitaria lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla.

Deseaba escuchar una palabra suya para saber que estaba bien, en aquél lugar que aún no conocía.

— Len —Una chica de coletas largas tocó a su puerta llamándole con voz dulce. — El fune… La ceremonia ya va a empezar.

— No voy a salir, vete.

Miku lo miró con preocupación y colocó una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.

— ¿No quieres despedirte de él? —La mirada de Len se dilató igual que como aquella noche. Dejó que su dolor saliera de forma líquida frente a la única persona en quién confiaba realmente. Ella lo abrazó brevemente y sonrió con dulzura.

— Vamos. —Dijo Len y dejó que su amiga lo llevará hasta al patio, estrenando su silla de ruedas.

* * *

— Amén. —Dijo el padre con la biblia en manos, todos repitieron. Todos menos Len.

Él se encontraba con la mirada perdida, rememorando las escenas de lo que sucedió unos días atrás.

Sol. Risas. Coche. Impacto. Sangre. Llanto. Dolor. Despedida. Muerte.

Todo seguía tan clavado en su memoria. Sabía que aquello jamás lo olvidaría. Al igual que a él y su olor a vainilla en las mañanas.

No pudo evitar que otra lágrima amarga resbalara por su mejilla.

— Bájenlo — La voz neutra de alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y vio como su amado era acostado en una cama de tierra dentro de su caja de cristal y rosas azules.

No sabía que le dolía más. El hecho de que nunca lo volvería a ver o de que no podía estar a su lado.

Daba igual, el hueco en su pecho era demasiado grande como para intentar rellenarlo de recuerdos, condolencias y llanto.

Hizo una seña a Miku para que lo llevase a su cuarto. Solo deseaba recostarse y poder soñar con _él_.

Todavía no podía aceptar el haber perdido a alguien más.

— Len… — Murmuró Miku antes de salir por la puerta. — ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quedé contigo?

— No, necesito estar solo.

La chica soltó el aire que retenía en un suspiró y cerró la puerta.

— Nubes en el cielo no hay, solo un débil azul en la inmensidad… —Empezó a cantar como si su voz fuera a quebrarse. Mantenía la vista al techo, recostado en esa cama tan fría y vacía. — Mi dolor no puedo ocultar, el adiós ha llegado ya. — Y rompió a llorar.

Deseaba poder ahogarse en su propio llanto.

* * *

— ¡Len! — Una voz lejana lo llamaba. Tanta gente lo había llamado por su nombre hoy con un tono de lastima, pero ahora no era así. Era una voz tan suave, tan especial… Tan familiar. — Len... — Cada vez los llamados se escuchan más cercanos, como si la voz estuviese acercándose.

Entonces abrió los ojos… y lo vio.

Su ropa era blanca, de hecho todo a su alrededor era un puro color blanco. Una fuerte luz blanca lo iluminaba y una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— Kaito…

Una mano se extendió hacia él, aún a la lejanía.

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y su cara triste cambió por una sonrisa.

— ¡Kaito! — No sabía cómo, pero corrió a todo lo que sus piernas podían hacía él y se lanzó a sus brazos. — Dios mío, Kaito, no sabes cuánto… —Un tierno roce de labios lo hizo callar.

— Yo también te extraño. — Confesó. Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica. La de Len también.

— ¿Estoy muerto? — Kaito negó y acarició sus cabellos rubios. — ¿Entonces…?

—Es un sueño, Len.

Su labio tembló y se aferró a las ropas de Kaito escondiendo la cara en su pecho. No quería llorar de nuevo pero era algo incontrolable.

— Me dieron la oportunidad de poder despedirme y… —Pasó delicadamente un pulgar por las mejillas húmedas de Len y prosiguió. — No, no llores por favor.

— Pero… No volveré a verte. No quiero volver a perder a alguien que amo. ¡No quiero! — Gritó Len propinando golpes sin fuerza en el pecho de Kaito hasta caer de rodillas, desbordando su llanto.

Kaito sintió su corazón ser atravesado por segunda vez. Se agachó a la altura de Len y levantó su rostro mojado con delicadeza.

— Esto no es un adiós… — Besó sus labios y miró sus obres azules con una sonrisa. — Sino un hasta luego.

Una puerta detrás de Kaito comenzó a abrirse. Ambos sabían que significaba eso.

Kaito hizo ademán de levantarse, hasta que Len jaló de su manga y, por primera vez, sonrió sin dolor.

— Te amo Kaito.

— También te amo Len. Te estaremos esperando.

Len ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, aquello sacó la risa de Kaito, la risa que Len ansiaba con volver a escuchar.

— Rin te manda saludos. — Dijo con una última sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse.

A pesar de que volvía a derramar lágrimas, Len sonreía.

El hecho de volverse a ver le empezaba a dar fuerzas.

— Hasta luego.

Susurró y Kaito desapareció completamente por aquella gran puerta de cristales blancos que emanaba paz y luz blanca.

Paz y luz que llegó hasta el corazón de cierto rubio.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe como si hubiera dormido por años. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió a la nada.

— Era un día gris y normal cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial — Comenzó a cantar, esta vez con un tono lleno de alegría y muchas, muchas esperanzas. — Dulce amor en mí vivirás, tierno amor en mí vivirás…

Hizo una pausa de golpe. La melodía no tenía porque terminar ahí.

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. El cielo oscuro que sus ojos le limitaban a ver dejo pasar a un brillante Sol casi cegador pero hermoso.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y sonrió sin rastro de amargura por tercera vez en el día.

Podía detectar el olor a helado de vainilla a su alrededor, como si Kaito estuviera ahí.

En realidad, Kaito siempre estaría ahí.

Len estaba seguro de que, sin importar cuantos años tuviesen que pasar, él y Kaito pasarían los días juntos, como antes.

Oh, claro, y también con Rin, su hermanita.

Pues pronto estaría allá, en el otro mundo, junto con las dos personas que por siempre ha amado.

—... Para siempre.

* * *

**Old-fic.** Esto será un **two-shot**, así que subiré la otra parte luego. Creo que se nota que está basado en _Saihate_ de _Hatsune M._, y además en un PV-MMD de la misma, que sinceramente me encantó.

Eso, pobre Len, pero en el próximo cap. habrá final feliz.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

_¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Tus ojos sangraron?_

**¡Déjame un review!**


	2. Juntos para siempre

— ¿Como es por allá? — Murmuró Len, mirando el cielo sin nubes de la tarde.

Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo desde que él se marchó.

Contempló su reflejo atreves del cristal y sintió una inexplicable alegría.

Su pelo cano, sus ojos pequeños y borrosos, sus manos arrugadas y temblorosas solo podían significar una cosa: Su vejez había llegado. Y eso era algo que le emocionaba, pues, pronto podría estar en ese otro lado, cerca de esas personas que en su vida hicieron tanta falta.

Esas personas que le dieron color a sus días monocromos.

— Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego— Repitió aquellas palabras que habían quedado grabadas en su memoria. Cada noche soñaba con la misma escena.

Le gustaba pensar que pronto esa fina barrera que lo separaba de sus seres más queridos pronto desaparecía, como pequeñas hojas otoñales durante el invierno.

Sin embargo, la tristeza y nostalgia lo inundaba también.

Habían pasado tantos años ya. Años buenos y años malos. Años en los que había conocido a personas maravillosas y cumplido sueños que parecían inalcanzables.

Una lagrimas traicionera escapo de sus gastados ojos.

Sabía que pronto el reloj de arena dejaría caer su último grano.

— ¡Len-ojichan! ¡Len-ojichan! — Los fuertes gritos de un infante y un portazo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos — Mamá dice que debes bajar o si no Miku-obachan subirá a golpearte.

Len rió y con una mano atrajo al pequeño a su lado.

— Mikuo— Habló con parsimonia — Dile a mamá y obachan que no podré cenar con ustedes hoy. Tengo que hacer un viaje.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Puedo ir yo también?

Len negó y revolvió sus cabellos aqua sacándole un adorable puchero.

— Un niño como tú no puede hacer ese viaje aún. Yo, iré a... — Levantó la vista al cielo y posó una mano en el cristal— Es un secreto.

— Len-ojichan, ¡dime! — Rogó colgándose a su brazo y haciendo pataleta. — ¡Prometo que no diré nada!

Len le miró con ternura. Mikuo era el hijo que él y Kaito siempre desearon tener. Pero, a pesar de que no era de su sangre, ya lo había considerado como su pequeño retoño.

Y en el fondo le dolía tener que despedirse de él.

— Está bien, te diré— Dijo Len y los ojitos de Mikuo se iluminaron— Pero solo si consigues traerme la cajita musical que Obachan esconde en su cuarto. — Mikuo hizo la señal del capitán y salió corriendo de la habitación soltando unas risitas.

Aquello termino por conmover más a Len.

Había tantas personas que no quería dejar.

Miku, Mikuo, Aoki, Piko, Teto, Neru, Oliver y hasta al amargado de Rei.

A todos ellos los extrañaría. Los extrañaría muchísimo.

Sin embargo, ya era una promesa que desde allá los cuidaría a cada uno de ellos. Y quizá, con el tiempo, les volvería a abrazar.

— Era un día gris y normal, cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial... — Comenzó a cantar como el tiempo de antaño, con una voz ronca por el paso de los años. Aquello le traía recuerdos. Buenos y malos, pero al final recuerdos que quería atesorar. — Dulce amor en mi vivirás, tierno en mi vivirás...

Hizo una pausa. Eso le recordó a cuando intentó quitarse la vida ahogándose en penas, dolor y un frasco de pastillas para dormir, entonces Kaito llegó a salvarlo. Siempre lo hacía.

Cada día que pasaba, sentía que más cerca estaba de tomar su mano. Y esta vez no lo soltaría.

Había pasado toda su vida esperando este momento y la esperanza de volverse a encontrar le dio fuerzas.

Y ahora, por fin, ese momento había llegado.

—... Para siempre.

Cerró sus ojos y de repente una increíble paz lo invadió.

El último grano de arena finalmente cayó.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, todo a su alrededor era blanco y luminoso. Parecía el mismo lugar donde Kaito se despidió de él.

Había muchas nubes y se podían escuchar a los pajaritos cantar. Y estaba de rodillas sobre un camino de cristal que se le hacía muy familiar.

Bajó la cabeza y no podía crear lo que veía. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes al mirar su reflejo y empezó a tocar su cara maravillado e incrédulo.

Se veía de 16, otra vez.

— Len ~— Una cantarina y tierna voz de niña a sus espaldas lo sacó de su impresión. Era una voz que hacía años no deleitaba sus oídos.

Len se giró lentamente hacia la voz y su cara se volvió un poema.

— ¡Rin! — Corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa. Ella la abrazo y compartieron su llanto. — Dios mío, Rin, ¡me has hecho tanta falta! Tú y...

— Hey, ¿y qué hay de mi?

Una luz resplandeció cerca de ellos y Kaito apareció con una gran sonrisa.

Len no cabía en sí de la emoción y felicidad. Jaló a Kaito y los envolvió a ambos en un gran abrazo lleno de todos esos tiernos sentimientos que Len había guardado durante años.

— Aish, Len, que cursi eres — Los tres rieron. Realmente ansiaban poder estar juntos de nuevo.

En medio de risas, abrazos y besos, una gran puerta blanca se abrió detrás de ellos. Los tres sabían que significaba eso.

— Bueno caballeros, ¡es hora de irnos! — Exclamó Rin y sin esperar a que los otros dos dijeran algo, caminó dando saltitos a la puerta y desapareció con un resplandor blanco.

Kaito y Len se miraron sonriendo.

— Te dije que estaríamos juntos. — Murmuro Kaito acercándose a Len hasta juntarse en un beso. Un beso que ambos esperaron por años.

— Kya, ¡pervertidos! — Una roca fue a dar en la cabeza de Kaito, haciéndolos cortar el beso sin querer. Rin los miró desde la puerta iluminada con una sonrisa picara y desapareció de nuevo.

El eco de sus risas resonó por todo el lugar.

Caminaron hasta quedar frente a la gran puerta.

La fina barrera que los separaba por fin se había ido.

— ¿Juntos para siempre? — Sonrió Kaito y ofreció su mano a Len.

Él sonrió de igual manera y apretó su mano. Realmente no iba a soltarle de nuevo.

— Juntos para siempre.

* * *

Aquí la segunda y última parte cubierta de feelings.

Nada que decir, me encantó el final que le puse.

Happy end plz.

**-BK.**

* * *

**¡Hey, muchas gracias por leer!**

_¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Tus ojos sangraron?_

**¡Déjame un review, por favor!**


End file.
